Would you, then?
by Theunnamedpony93
Summary: It's the start of the summer and Lily get's an invitation to a holiday, she got every year since her first year at Hogwarts. She decides to accept. What will change when she decides to become friends with James Potter? Will they grow even closer or will something tear them apart? Read and find out... My first fanfic.


»So, how's your ginger? Have you been missing her lately?«

»Her hair isn't ginger. It's red, and of course I miss her. I haven't seen her a whole week. Every since we came back from school. How could I not?«

James Potter was just preparing for vacation. He and his bestfriend were about to leave in 4 hours to islands of Caribean. Times were peaceul, althougt some fortune tellers were predicting dark future and a sudden uprise of yet unknown person.

The Potters, like many rich wizarding (and also muggle, for that matter) families had a resort on one of the islands. James' parents used it as a weekend home and lived there when they werent working, so he had the Potter manor in London almost for himself during the summer holiday. He was a kind of spoiled brat since he was an only child, but recently he gained a brother in everything but blood. Sirius Black ran away from home when he was 15 because his parents seemed to agree with the dark side, a particular wizard that was still anonymous. When Sirius appeared all beaten up on the doorway, the Potters accepted him for a part of the family, and he has been living with them ever since.

The redhead in question, on the other hand, had just woken up from her short sleep, not even slightly recovered from evening before. Her muggle friends would call it crazy night and keep talking about how awesome it was, but Lily Evans only felt like she is going to be sick, despite the potion she drank few minutes ago. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, her make up all smudgy, but nontheless she looked okay. She wasn't bony like her older sister Petunia, but also wasn't chubby. Somehow all the food she had eaten past few years managed to get in all the right places. She sometimes thought it was because she was a witch, since her hair was also a bit unnatural color. It was, as Potter pointed out many times, not ginger but red. Simply red. Without many shades of brown or blonde, her hair wasn't even close to bright orange.

Holding her palm over her eyes to avoid too agresive light, she went to the bathroom, took a nice cold shower, cleaned off her make up and then went to kitchen to get some food. Luckily, her parents were both working a morning shift that day and Petunia was somewhere with her horrible boyfriend, indubitably discussing the large company that made drills he was about to inherit.

That way, Lily had all the time on earth to sleep in and would definately do so if it weren't for large black owl knocking on her window. It was, as every year in first month of summer holidays a letter from Potter, inviting her to come with him to the seaside. She had wanted to go when she was in first year of Hogwarts, but her parents didn't even think of allowing her and during next years, she considered James as her mortal enemy because he was without any good reasons continously assaulting her best friend Severus Snape.

In the last two and a half years things have changed. Severus betrayed her by calling her Mudblood and suddenly turning away from her. For a month or so, the redhead prefered to wander around the castle alone, but soon two friends from her dormitory hung to her. They were inseparable ever since. They, of course, got on well before Lily parted her ways with Snape, but Lily never really missed them when they were apart for they were loud and adored holy James Potter and his group of friends that called themselves the Marauders. Their names were Alice Prewett and Linda McKingsley.

As for Potter, who was a spoiled brat and prankster ever since she met him, he cooled down after their fifth year at Hogwarts. He stopped cursing anyone who came close to her and even gave Snape a break. Still nothing kept him away asking Lily out on many separate ocasions which mostly turned into loud arguments and got a detention for them both. In separate classrooms. But lately, James seemed tamed and Lily considered once again about accepting his offer.

On a piece of paper (which was cheaper than parchment they had to use at school) she wrote with a usuall muggle pencil:

You may pick me up when you recieve this letter, but I will leave you all alone and miserable at slihtest missbehaviour.

Love, Lily

The owl that brought her the invitation already left, so Lily got her own from the cage and tied a piece of paper to her leg and opened a window for her. As the animal left, Lily got back to bed and fell asleep.

With a bang, Lily woke up. There was a strange noise downstairs in the kitchen and she could swear she heard the tinkling of china and someone talking. She checked the clock and wondered if her parents were home yet. Feeling alert, she took her wand from the bedside table and walked towards the stairs as quietly as she could. Looking over the staircase fence, she saw the wierdest picture she could imagine. Her parents were sitting in the living room at the coffee table and next to them (Lily rubbed her eyes to make sure what she saw was real) James Potter and Sirius Black.

»What the..?«

Coming to the living room, her mother immediately offered her a cup of coffe, which Lily gratefully accepted, then attacked James out of the blue. »What the ... What are you doing here?«

»We came to pick you up, remember? You sent me a letter telling me to.« answered the boy with a wide grin on his face. He loved seeing her shocked at any ocasion.

»Right.« There was nothing else she could say. At least nothing that wouldn't lead to a fight, which she really didn't want her mother and father to see.«

»Now, now, Lily, be nice. I think your boyfriend is quite genetman« Her mother seemed to fall for those pretty eyes and happy smile.

»Sure, whatever. He's not my boyfriend by the way. Oh, and I'll be leaving, mom.«

»Where to?«

Lily looked at James. She acctualy had no idea where they were going.

James coughed a bit nervously, or so he showed: »Well, I was hoping you would let your daugter leave with us to Carribean for a week. It's nothing special really, but since she's my friend, my parents said I could take her with me.«

»Oh, of course she can go. She is already of age by your laws, isn't she?«

»Yeah, kind of.«

Lily was acctually just about to turn seventeen, so she was not of age by any means. Still, she was happy her parents didn't cause too much trouble about her holiday, though it still had an enormous potential to suck.

»But Lily, dear, have you packed already? You can't go to the seaside with only the clothes you have on.«

»I'm going right away, I didn't have time yet because I was sleeping.«

»We're going to help!« said Potter and Black, and all of them were soon squeezed in Lilys' little room. It gave her an unpleasant feeling that two boys will be now raking through her underwear. It seemed quite clear to her that their main plan was not helping to pack. When James attempted to open the drawer closest to him Lily snapped his fingers.

»Don't you dare, Potter!«

»What'd I do?«

»Yeah, what did he do?« added Sirius rigt away.

»I know you two want to help me pack just to go through my lingerie, but it's not going to happen. No.«

»I? I didn' even think about doing something so horrible, did you, Sirius?« James said that clearly made up outrage, and Sirius added in equally shocked voice,

»Not in my wildest dream!«

Lily had nothing really to say, so she just rolled her eyes and got her suitcase from the top of the warderobe and started packing, all the time careful that the boys weren't looking her strictly in the ass. She would not give them the pleasure. When finished packing, they all went back downstairs to say goodbye and then the boy side apparated Lily to the Potter manor, so she could meet his parents.

They landed in Potters' room, which was a bit untidy, but nothnig unnormal for a boy. Her feet felt shaky and her stomach protested, still upset from the last nights overdrinking and overpartying. She sat to the floor and cluched her stomach. James looked at her, rather upset and passed her a bucket just in case if she was going to be sick.

»We haven't been really examplary lately, have we?«

»If you wanted me to come with you just to make fun of me, I can go back home. Less things can go wrong there.«

»Sorry, didn't mean any harm...«

»Now, now lovebirds, quit arguing like two great great grandmothers!«

They were suddenly aware they were not alone in the room. Sirius was laying on James' bed and watched them, obviusly amused, although neither James nor Lily could figure what was funny. Right, Alice and Linda would be all thrilled about how they were made for each other and how stupid they are, or at least Lily, they hadn't gotten together already. To Lily it seemed more sad than funny she couldn't spend a minute around Potter witout even thinking of kicking his sorry ass.

»Well, now that I've met your parents, i think it's only fair you meet mine. They are eager to meet you.«

»I can't imagine why. Do I even want to know what have you told them about me?«

»All the best things, Lily Flower, almost like he'd be prepared to choose you over me.« Sirius grinned wildly when Lily let out a little laugh.

They went downstairs, through long hallways decorated with pictures and curtains of light colors. It was much happier house than Lily imagined it to be, not that she'd ever tahe time to think about the subject. She never thought she would even visit James' home. Ever. Especially when she hated him with all her heart.

Then again, she thought, she never actually hated him, just disliked him for being what he was, a prat and a spoiled kid with overflowing ego. He was cute and could be sweet and all, but never enough for her to think about dating him. How'd her mother ever came up with the idea that Potter was her boyfriend? Why would she think such rubbish?

His parents were a bit older couple, but a person wouldn't think they would be much over 55. His mother was short and her hair that was raven black once had some silver streakes. His father on the other hand was tall, just like James, with still completely black hair messy, quite like James, and any other way you looked, the two male Potters looked like copies, only the older one had some mist about him that made him look more gentleman. Both Potters' parents were glad to meet Lily, and weren't displeased even a bit that the love of their sons' life was a mugleborn. The father said that she seemed even pretier than James described her, which made her blush and made James cough, but the mother only laughed. They ate a simple meal together and then, James, Sirius and Lily were off to Caribbean. Even by side along apparation, it was hard to move all their suitcases without going twice, but they somehow managed it.

Lily was stunned by the house. It wasnt large, rather small and wasn't overly decorated but nicely hidden in the foliage above the sandy beach. There were three bedrooms, kitchen and a bathroom, and an enormous porch. Palm trees and lower bushes surrounded it so perfectly one could think they were planted that way, but as James assured, they were there before the house.

The rooms were painted white, and the furniture was light brown color, very unlike it was modern in big cities. There was no arguing about the rooms since there were enough of them they could sleep separately. It was kind of a big relief for her she didn't have to sleep with James or Sirius; Remus once told her, they were both snoring. Loudly.

Lily was sitting in her room, on the soft bed. She was wondering if she should change in her swimsuit, or just fall asleep a little bit. She dug a pair of bikini from her suitcase and lay on the bed. And wait.

_What was I thinking, going to holiday with Potter. And not him alone, also with his partner in crime... it has a large potential of not ending well..._

She was thinking untill a knock on the door interupted her.

»Lily, me and Sirius are going to the beach, are you willing to join us?«

»Sure, I just have to change into my swimsuit. You can go ahead, I think, I'll find my way out.«

»Oh, no, it's no trouble if we wait.« she could actually see the smile spreading across his face.

A little later, when she stepped out of the room, James seemed like his head is going to open since his grin was so wide.

»Now, Evans, that's a figure.« The statement earned Sirius a not so gentle hit with elbow inbetween his ribs.

»Well, thank you, I guess,« Lily smiled and rolled her eyes a little. »So, are we going to the beach, or are we going just stand here, looking at each other?«

»Right, ...er, um... off we are.« James seemed to lose his voice. But he didn't look bad himself. The quiddich practices made him musculary, though not overbuilt, and Sirius was looking just as stunning with his rather large upper arms he gained as a beater. It was nothing that could shock Lily to being left speechless, but also didn't leave her cold.

**Authors note: I'm very sorry about grammar, spelling or any other kind of mistakes, my first language isn't English. I'm looking for someone who could help me correct them, so any volunteers should message me (PM). If you liked the start of the story, you should leave a rewiew or I am going to lose motivation. I also accept negative rewiews and try to correct my way of writting. (further chapters will involve some tension and fluff (: )**


End file.
